


Colors

by natproms1 (littlethanktosomeoneachday)



Category: TPMP, Touche Pas A Mon Poste ! RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Colors - AU, English, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/natproms1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "the au where you only see color once you meet your soulmate (so you don't know them until you see them), and it goes away when they die"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "the au where you only see color once you meet your soulmate (so you don't know them until you see them), and it goes away when they die" (found on tumblr)

He paces around the studio, putting little things back in their place absentmindedly. He's an intern here, has been for two years and he's reached the studio level just a couple months ago. He's happy, he's got things going for him and he goes on stage nearly every week. His parents aren't happy for him just yet but he's getting there.

   
He smiles as he seats back down behind the consoles. He checks the buttons and sound again. They're not exactly late but it's his last task of the day and he'd like to get home early to prepare for tonight's gig. Nothing fancy but it's still something.  
   
Finally, they knock and walk in. They greet him, explain what they want to do and get to work as soon as they're seated. They get a few tests in to get a feel of how they work.  
   
The smallest one is Cyril, not really known just yet but in the radio world, damn right that he is famous. Uncontrollable, funny and borderline crazy most of the times. His laugh, Camille finally gets to hear it live and it sends shivers down his spine. But he must admit, it doesn't help with the headache he is now sporting.  
   
His eyes are hurting a little bit, he scratches them to try and make the pain go away, but just like with the headache, nothing will do. He looks down, head in both hands, breathes out once, twice and looks back up. Cyril is looking at him, frowning. He shakes his head to tell him not to worry and they go back to work.  
   
When he's finally at home, he notices his eye sight has changed slightly. He can notice the red now, and a few hues of blue. It's more worrying than anything else. Because he's seen many people today, too many to be able to figure out who it could be.  
   
He shakes his head, trying to shake the thoughts away. It doesn't really work but he definitely needs to work on his text for tonight. It's a rather small bar-theater, where people want to enjoy themselves. He's done it a few times there already but it wasn't all that glorious.  
   
In the morning, some colors appear as he makes his breakfast. For example, he can see his kitchen hardware is mostly yellow. His mom handpicked it for him and of course, she picked it to her favorite color. Speaking of his mother, he should probably call her to ask her about it.  
She told him many times as he was growing up how it went for her. She met his dad and suddenly, everything was colourful and beautiful. Thinking back on it, she probably won't understand what's happening. Let's not worry her some more.  
   
He packs his things and goes to work as usual. He pushes the coloring aside for the rest of the day, trying not to notice that the colors of his radio's logo are awful.  
   
It's a couple of years later that he finally knows. Now working on both TV and radio, he's mostly happy with what he's doing. His parents have finally faith in him and it does feel much better.  
   
During those years, he'd grown accustomed to the colors coming and going, sometimes in full force and sometimes fading away completely. He never had the chance to pinpoint exactly who it was and no one had come up to him to bring it up so he'd leave it on the side and focused on his career. He was quite happy on his own anyway.  
   
But today, today's different. Happy on his own, yeah, definitely, but he had made a little list of possible mates and most of them were there today.  
   
He's shaking his soulmate's hand. They'd never shook hands, he realizes. He smiles, Cyril smiles as well. They've been holding each other's hand for quite some time now, still smiling 'til the Virgin Radio staff brought them back to reality.  
   
The same staff later said in the papers that this meeting had sparked a remarkable friendship between the two. If only they knew.


End file.
